Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic package and a production method therefor.
Description of Related Art
In some ceramic packages, brazing is performed for joining metal materials to each other. For example, in Patent Document 1 described below, a terminal is brazed to a lead connection portion formed on a ceramic substrate, by a silver brazing alloy. In some other ceramic packages, a metallic seal ring is brazed to a ceramic substrate. The seal ring is a seal member for hermitically joining a metal lid that is a metallic lid member for covering an element mounted on the ceramic substrate. The seal ring is brazed to a metallization layer that is formed on the ceramic substrate beforehand.